


Sin City

by chalcopyrite



Category: Popslash
Genre: 'Tis The Season, M/M, Missing Scene, mtyg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/pseuds/chalcopyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AJ did live nearby, in an apartment building several streets away from the bustle of workers and the people who entertained them. He unlocked the door and steadied Brian as he pushed him through it backwards. After that, Brian wasn't registering many details; it was dark, and he had other things to pay attention to: AJ's hands opening the buttons of his shirt; the rasp of AJ's stubble against his face; the slight stumble as they toed their shoes off in the hallway; the edge of a mattress catching him behind the knees. Even if Brian had cared much about what sort of place AJ lived in, right then it was the last thing on his mind.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A missing scene from <a href="http://www.maketheyuletidegay.org/appthena.do?o.action=view_story&o.key=190">Eldorado</a>, my MtYG story from 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin City

Brian stumbled when the mattress caught him behind the knees and sat down hard on AJ's bed -- lower than he expected, and enough of a drop to startle him out of his breath. AJ half-fell on top of him, still fighting with Brian's cuff button, and finally just yanking until Brian heard it snap into the wall somewhere to the side. He thought of objecting, but he was too occupied with running his hands up under AJ's shirt. AJ still gasped and shoved down against him when Brian scraped his fingers against the small of his back, until Brian couldn't stand it anymore and shoved against the bed to flip them both over so he was on top, legs tangled up in between AJ's.

AJ got his hands on the button of Brian's shorts and pulled them open, shoving them down over Brian's hips and hey, there was a good idea. It was harder to get AJ's fly open, but after a few seconds Brian got it, and there he was, hot and bare and shoving against Brian's stomach.

"You wanna," AJ muttered, and wrapped his hand around Brian, sliding it up and down fast like he always did.

"Yeah, that's, yeah," Brian said and licked his own hand before he went back to AJ, squeezing a little tighter than he would for himself because it used to make AJ grunt, and still did. AJ bucked up, and Brian shoved down, and then they were straining against each other, sweat and shoving until AJ shifted sideways to push up against the crease of Brian's hip while Brian rutted down against AJ's thigh. It felt like the world reeled a little -- Brian couldn't remember for a second where he was, whether he was really in Las Vegas or if he was still in Hollywood, making believe for a living. He didn't know if he was making this up, even, imagining it the way he sometimes used to wake up a year ago thinking he'd dreamed about AJ leaving. The whole thing was made up, anyway, Las Vegas and Hollywood and all of it, and he was sure there was something really important he almost understood when a roar of pleasure crashed over him and swept the whole thing away in a bunch of lights like a gala premiere.

AJ was kissing him when Brian came back down to himself, fast, biting kisses like he got when he was close, and Brian knew all he had to do was move his hand a little and tighten his slack grip and AJ tipped over right after him, shoving his face against Brian's neck like he could climb right inside somehow.

Brian collapsed against AJ's shoulder and sort of tipped himself off to the side. Next to him, AJ was breathing heavily with his eyes closed, limp against the crumpled sheets. After a minute he coughed.

"Still got it, huh."

Brian didn't know what he'd say to that even if he was awake, and AJ didn't seem to expect an answer anyway. After another minute he reached over to the locker tucked against the wall and came back with his towel to mop the worst of the mess off both of them. He pitched it off the side of the bed and brought his arm down around Brian's shoulders in the same movement. It was a tight fit in the narrow bed, but they'd fit in tighter. 

Brian thought about leaving, just a thought, there and gone, but he was just too wiped, and besides, it was none of it real and he was just going to wake up the way he always did. He shut his eyes instead and let it go.


End file.
